prince_of_tennisfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
The Prince of Tennis Musiques
Cette page est une liste des musiques qui accompagne l'anime, Prince of Tennis. Openings Serie originale de l'anime *Saison 1 — "Future" de Hiro-X *Saison 2 — "Driving Myself" de Hiro-X *Saison 3 — "Make You Free" de Kimeru (en même nombre d'épisodes) or "Make You Free" by Hisoca (dans les épisodes impairs) *Saison 4 — "Long Way" de Ikuo *Saison 5 — "Fly High" de Toshihiko Matsunaga *Saison 6A — "Shining" de Yuki Shirai *Saison 6B — "Paradise" de Yuki Shirai *Saison 7 — "Dream Believer" de Osami Masaki Tournoi Nationale OAV *Higa Chuu — "Flower-Saki Midareshi Hana" de GIGS *Hyoutei Gakuen — "Kakaeta Kiseki" de Aozu *Shitenhoji — "Koi no Gekidasa Ecstasy" de Tachikiri Tai *Rikkai Dai Fuzoku — "Across My Line" d'Echizen Ryoma Oav Another Story ~ Messages From the Past and Future ~ *"Brand-New Heaven" de Seishun Soda OVA Another Story II ~ The Times We Shared ~ *"Aozora Stage" de Tachikiri Tai Pair Puri *Pas d'opening Films *Two Samurai: The First Game — Pas d'opening *Atobe's Gift — Pas d'opening *Eikoku-shiki Teikyū-jō Kessen! — Pas d'opening Endings Serie originale de l'anime *Saison 1 — "You Got Game" de Kimeru *Saison 2 — "Keep Your Style" de Masataka Fujishige *Saison 3 — "Walk On" de Masataka Fujishige *Saison 4 — "White Line" de Aozu *Saison 5 — "Kaze no Tabibito (風の旅人)" de Fureai *Saison 6A — "Sakura" de Yomu Hamaguchi *Saison 6B — "Wonderful Days" de Pull Tab To Can *Saison 7 — "Little Sky" de Kentaro Fukushio Tournoi Nationale OAV *Higa Chuu — "Hello & Goodbye" de Kondou Kaoru *Hyoutei Gakuen — "Fujouri" de Hyotei Eternity *Shitenhoji — "Sankyuu!!" de Cap to Bin *Prince of Yakiniku — "Ya-Ki-Ni-Ku" de Tong Tai *Rikkai Dai Fuzoku — "Dear Prince ~Tennis no Oujisama-tachi e~" d'Ikemen Samurai OVA Another Story ~ Messages From the Past and Future ~ *The Prince of Naniwa I — "Iroa Senai Ano Sora e" de Stones *The Prince of Naniwa II — "ICHIGAN" d'Echizen Ryoma et "Iroa Senai Ano Sora e" de Stones *Turbulence, The Young Atobe — "Sakamichi no Hate e" de Hyotei Eternity *A Rebel Who Challenges an Emperor — "Owaranai Ai" de Rikkai Young Kan OVA Another Story II ~ The Times We Shared ~ *"Hikari" de Kirihara Akaya Pair Puri *"12345 Ready Go!" de Datsubou Films *Two Samurai: The First Game — "Seishun Glory" de SCRIPT *Atobe's Gift — "Brand New Day" by Guava Trio and "Departures" de Aozu & Cap to Bin *Eikoku-shiki Teikyū-jō Kessen! — "I4U" de AAA Openings & Endings Compilations *The Prince of Tennis op. Request *The Prince of Tennis ed. Request *Tenipuri TV Complete Best Soundtracks Groupes de collaboration Duos *Duos Albums Coffrets Singles Best of... *Best of Rival Players - Higa Chuu *Best of Rival Players - Hyotei *Best of Rival Players - Other *Best of Rival Players - Rikkaidai *Best of Rival Players - Shitenhoji A la Radio Singles de couverture *Valentine Kiss *For You *Christmas Songs Collection Singles des personnages *Singles - Seigaku *Singles - Hyotei *Singles - Rikkaidai *Singles - Shitenhoji *Singles - Autres Voir aussi *The New Prince of Tennis Musiques Gallery Wrief8.jpg|Keep Your Style & Walk On You Got Game.jpg|You Got Game? White Line.jpg|White Line Kaze no Tabibito.jpg|Kaze no Tabibito Sakura.jpg|Sakura Pull Tab to Kan.jpg|Pull Tab to Can Dream Believer & Little Sky.jpg|Dreamer Believer & Little Sky Hello & Goodbye.jpg|Hello & Goodbye Fujouri.jpg|Fujouri Sankyuu!!.jpg|Sankyuu!! Ikemen Samurai.jpg|Dear Prince ~Tennis no Oujisama-tachi e~ Ya-Ki-Ni-Ku.jpg|Yakiniku Iroasenai Ano Sora e.jpg|Iroasenai Ano Sore e Sakamichi no Hate e.jpg|Sakamichi no Hate he Owaranai Ai.jpg|Owaranai Ai Hikari.JPG|Hikari 12345 Ready Go!.jpg|12345 Ready Go! Future.jpg|Future Driving Myself.jpg|Driving Myself Make You Free.jpg|Make You Free Long Way.jpg|Long Way Fly High.jpg|Fly High Shining.jpg|Shining GIGS.jpg|Flower Aozu no Singles Best.jpg|Kakaeta Kiseki (Aozu no Singles Best) Koi no Gekidasa Ecstacy.jpg|Koi no Gekidasa Ecstacy Across My Line.jpg|Across My Line Brand New Heaven.jpg|brand-new HEAVEN Aozora Stage.jpg|Aozora Stage